Reincarnated
by Kuroshi44
Summary: No matter what they will find each other again, that is their reward for saving the world, whether they remember or not. Magic was an optional bonus. Rated for various things both now and later on.
1. Chapter 1

**An: So, I have another Harry Potter and D. Gray man cross over, and I am posting it. Most of this was already pre-written, so I am _not_ working on it instead of PLPK, I just got sick of it sitting on my hard drive and staring at me accusingly. **

**What I am posting now was originally a prologue of sorts to a longer story, that story hasn't been, and is unlikely to get, written. I am giving up on waiting for inspiration, and so will post what I have and set it as complete.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: this is fan fiction, it should be obvious that I don't own anything, this is the only one I am doing for this story and a similar one can be found on my profile.**

 **WARNINGS FOR LATER THIS STORY: for same sex relationships, relationships of questionable natures, swearing, out of character-ness, mentions of non-con and lasting effects of, unlikely/impossible circumstances, inaccuracies and impossibilities, incomplete story this is semi-abandoned, and probably a lot of other things as well, including terrible writing.**

Froi Tiedoll was lonely. He had a large family, he was pureblood after all, but he didn't talk to them, Froi Tiedoll wasn't even his real name; it was the name he took after he ran away. He had never liked his previous name and, for some reason, this one just felt more comfortable, like it somehow fit better than the one his parents gave him.

He had been living by himself for years while hiding from his parents. He was scared to cast down roots, scared that somehow his family would find him and punish him for being a 'blood traitor'. Self-righteous pricks.

And then "you-know-who" had risen to power and everything had gotten so much worse.

All the 'old' families that had grumbled in the night now had someone to follow, someone to give voice and power to their complaints. The situation disgusted him. He had known Riddle, in school, he hadn't liked him. He hadn't understood everyone's fascination with the older student, sure Riddle had been smart but he had been … not right. When he looked him in the eye it felt like he had snakes sliding along his skin.

And so, when things got bad, he fought.

He knew of several pockets of resistance. They all talked, all worked together, yet all seemed slightly independent of each other. Everyone had a different way of fighting; the 'Order of the Phoenix' as one group called themselves, put their faith in a prophecy of a child that would fight the war for them. He had nothing against these people but it felt wrong, it felt personal, that they would rely on children, though he had no idea why.

While fighting, he had met up with others, people he could now call friends. One was a family called the Lee's; they were of Chinese origin and had a young son. The other called themselves a clan, the 'Bookmen' but that wasn't their actual name, and were the only ones in there group to have a child during the war.

Yet even with friends he missed having a family. So, after the war ended he had decided to adopt a child, and he was determined it would be a muggle.

People could call him eccentric all they liked. After all the hate crimes, he wanted to raise a muggle, he wanted to prove that it was possible to coexist. There were Muggle borns, Squibs, and Half-bloods, he didn't see why he couldn't adopt a non-magical child. So, when he and his friends were more certain of the world, they finally had the confidence to allow their family to grow.

Almost three years after the war he adopted his first child, a small blind boy by the name of Noise Marie. This was around the same time the Lee's announced they would soon expect a second child.

He was at one of the orphanages when he saw the small six-year old sitting alone. The boy had his eyes closed and was gently plucking at stings of different thickness held at different tensions between his fingers. He wasn't sure why but he felt drawn to the child, like he was seeing an old friend who had been missing for years.

The boy paused with his work as Tiedoll continued to stare.

'Are you looking to adopt a child? I do not recognise your footsteps so you do not work here, unless you are new. The others are playing in the yard if you want to go look.' The boy was smiling slightly, but he seemed so sad.

'Why don't you play with them, surely that would be more fun than playing with strings?'

'The others do not like me, and I am not suited to play the same games as they like.' The boy opened his eyes at that and Tiedoll was greeted by white, blind, irises. The boy couldn't see, no wonder he didn't play with the others.

'So they don't like you just because you are different? That is not right, a person should be judge for how they act, not just for things they can't control.' Was it not that same hatred of 'different' that lead to hate crimes that were the reason these orphanages were so full? The boy smiled, his eyes strangely focused on him despite the boy's lack of site.

'Not only that, though that is probably the likely reason, I also scare them because I can recognise them even though I can't see. My hearing is really good, so I prefer to play with strings because they sound nice.'

That was it, Tiedoll was decided, he would adopt this boy.

Marie fit in the family very well. Tiedoll eventually decided that he would pay for the boy to get music lessons; the child was almost a prodigy. Marie got along with Komui, the Lee's son, and was kind and understanding; many said he was an old soul. It was Marie who convinced Tiedoll to adopt another child. At seven years old, he said he thought another child would benefit from the same caring environment he was now living in.

The second was a child called Daisya Barrie, and his adoption surprised quite a few. The boy was found when Tiedoll went to return his ball after it hit him in the head.

The four-year-old was surprisingly agile, suborn, opinionated, and loved causing trouble; almost the complete opposite of Marie. Yet, like with Marie, Tiedoll felt strangely drawn to him. He didn't adopt the kid right away, but it was only a month later that the paperwork was in the process of going through and Daisya was moving in to the room across the hall from his other son.

It was only five months after Daisya was moved in that he adopted a three-year-old called Kanda Yuu. Both of his sons, and all his friends, asked if the injury from the ball to the head had cost him a few brain cells after they met the kid.

Kanda did not like people, he swore at them when he met them, and seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face. When he walked in the door he took one look at Daisya and told him to keep the hell away. He made accurate but cutting comments to everyone when he was introduced, but something in his eyes didn't quite match up to the way he acted; and no one could quite say what.

Tiedoll didn't talk about what had happened with the boy, and why he adopted him, because he couldn't quite explain it to himself.

He had been following a ministry report of an enchanted object at an orphanage. The job had been easy and the item in question was collected with no casualties. It was as he was leaving that he saw the boy.

A small, dark hair and eyed three-year-old boy had been sitting in a chair, and reading a book; an encyclopaedia of Japanese history. But that was not what caught his attention.

Noise Marie and Daisya Barrie had both felt familiar and slightly sad, like old friends or family he hadn't seen in ages. This kid made his heart feel like it was breaking. Like he was looking at a son he had thought was dead, dead after having suffered more than he should have.

'What do you want old geezer?' the kid didn't look up, didn't acknowledge him in any other way than that line.

'Isn't that book a little difficult?'

'No, and I am sick of people saying that. I have a right to know my culture; the rest of you can get fucked.' The kid still didn't look up, even as Tiedoll jumped a little at the unexpected harshness of the word coming from such a small child's mouth.

'You shouldn't swear like that. What is your name?'

'Why the hell should I tell you? So you can report me?'

And finally, the boy looked up.

Tiedoll couldn't describe the look in the kid's eyes. His lips were held in a slight sneer, the hold of head irritated, but his eyes were something else. They looked … old almost. Sadness, relief, recognition, compassion, intense emotion that should not have been present in a three-year-old's eyes.

They held the staring contest for a while before the boy shifted slightly.

'Kanda Yuu, or Yuu Kanda as you people say it, if you want to call me by name only call me Kanda. I don't give a fuck what they say, I am Japanese and it is impolite to call someone you don't know by their given name.'

Yuu Kanda, he would have to ask about the boy.

According to the orphanage he was at, Kanda had been speaking perfect Japanese from the moment he arrived, at the age of nine months old, when both his parents where English speaking. The kid had skipped crawling and forced his legs to develop the muscle required for walking as soon as his neck could support his head. Kanda was strange, by muggle or wizard standards.

Tiedoll had the boy moved in as soon as possible, much to everyone's surprise and despair. He refused to interact with others, with the exception of Marie because he was the only one not forcing his company on the dark-haired boy. He was home schooled way above his age, mostly because he kept reading any information text he could get his hands on. He was too young for school and hated people anyway, so Tiedoll helped teach him what he wanted to know.

Another problem with Kanda was that he would wonder the streets and parks tirelessly, much to his father's despair.

It was only a couple of months after he arrived that it started. Lenalee had just celebrated her first birthday and the next morning the boy was gone. The family turned the house upside down and called and called. When it became clear the boy wasn't in the house they called the Lee's and the Bookman over. Kanda tolerated Lavi, the Bookman's child, despite his proposed hatred of the red head, and it was hoped the kid would know something. All he could say was that Kanda had been acting a little on edge recently.

They eventually found him in the park, sitting on a bench and scowling at everything.

'Yuu-Chan, what are you doing out here?'

'Why do you sound so freaked out? I left a note saying I was going for a walk. And don't call me that.'

'Yuu-chan, you're three years old, you're not old enough to go for walks by yourself, especially in a city like this.'

'Says who?'

'It's common knowledge.' The boy got a strange look in his eyes before turning away and muttering one line.

'I'm not common.' And Tiedoll felt his heart break again; of course, he couldn't expect Kanda to accept a restriction because of his age. The boy was so much older than his years allowed, had spent his whole life breaking so called "common knowledge" by developing faster than he should. Tiedoll sighed quietly before sitting down next to his son.

'Why did you feel the need to go for a walk so early in the morning? We were worried.' Kanda hesitated before answering quietly.

'I was looking for something.'

'Looking for what? If you tell us maybe we can help you search.' Kanda shook his head.

'I'm not even sure that's it's here, if it even exists, there's no point asking you to look for something like that. I just … if it is here then I have to find it as soon as possible.' They sat in silence for a while, before Tiedoll convinced his son to come home and get something to eat, promising to come with him tomorrow to see if this "something" was there yet.

And that set pattern for the next few years, everyday Kanda would spend at least an hour wondering the streets, slowly getting into darker and darker places. For the first three years, they always tried to make sure he had an adult with him, but once he reached about six the child managed to make it nearly impossible, despite reservations gave up with the opinion that Kanda was Kanda and they were unlikely to be able to stop him. Because Kanda was and always would be strange, no matter what standard you used.

Even with most of the people they knew being Wizards and what came to be considered the "normal" quirks of Kanda somethings stood out. The most bizarre thing that happened that the family could remember was when a seven-year-old Kanda came home with a four-year-old boy slung over his back and demanded a doctor. The antisocial, hates the world, fears human contact Kanda willingly helped a person. More than just that, the kid he had had white hair, a deformed arm, a scar over his eye, and was dying of hypothermia and blood loss. Needless to say, they had a doctor over as soon a physically possible; or magically possible as the case may be.

 **An: not really happy with how this is written, but oh well, hope people enjoyed it. Also, I know alot of this is completely unrealistic, but this has been sitting on my computer for a while now and I don't know how to change it and still retain what I originally wanted to happen, on the off chance I ever get to the point where it is relevant.**


	2. Extra 1: Kanda Reincarnated

**So, the way I wrote this is weird, but here's Kanda's point of view for the beginning, it was not intended as a proper chapter and so is shorter than others that will be written.**

 **to the reviews (for one of the few times in my writing history)**

 **Shiro-chan1827: this chapter should clear things up, and the summary wasn't just limited to Kanda and Allen, even if they are the main characters in this.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: assuming I have understood correctly, no bashing, just difference of opinions.**

 **Guest: thank you**

 **I will probably not respond like usually, but there were a few questions i thought needed answering. Thank you, though, to those who did bother to favorite, follow, and/or review.**

 **Extra 1: Kanda reincarnated**

The last thing Kanda remembered before waking up was dying, before that he remembered watching the only living person he loved pass away before him. Allen Walker, his Moyashi, had used his strength and stubbornness to claw open the walls he kept around his heart. Now he watched as his lover died, having successfully killed the Earl along with the rest of the Noah. Part of him was glad his Moyashi could have a warriors death, opposed to being executed or experimented on by what was left of the Black Order, the rest just felt pain at the loss.

A pain that rivalled the Akuma poison running through his system now that his curse was gone. The last thought he held as his vision went black was that he would see his love again soon, and maybe now they wouldn't be cursed for how they felt.

Waking up was interesting, if Kanda was interested in that kind of thing. The light hitting his eyes brought him around after what felt like a long time asleep, his body wasn't obeying him, his eyes were blurry and his mouth wouldn't work. In short, it was irritating.

All he wanted was to be able to move, to find his Moyashi. Despite comments on his intellect he had realised, after a while, what had happened.

He had been reborn, properly. If he was given a second chance then maybe the others had to. Maybe in the coming years he could look for Allen; maybe this new time would be more accepting of them. But he would have to be able to walk to look for him, able to talk to ask about him.

So he pushed it. He kept practicing, forcing his mouth to learn the contortions to speak Japanese in the day (neither parent spoke it so they wouldn't know) and English at night while they were sleeping. Every chance he got he spent trying to teach his body to move, to develop faster so he could start looking sooner.

He wasn't sure when the two who gave him life caught on that something was wrong. It may have been his refusal to breast feed (he would never understand Lavi's obsession). It may have been the fact that only his father was half and he looked like he had stepped out of Edo (or whatever the capital of Japan was). It may have been his refusal to respond to his given name (Jake? What were these people thinking). He thinks the final straw was when his father recognised a few swear words from the long list he was speaking (nappies were a cruel and unusual punishment). Whatever it was, he ended up in an orphanage a less than a year after being reborn, he was only thankful it wasn't the streets.

The other thing to consider was the magic. He didn't have his innocence but there was something there, something he couldn't put his finger on. If he didn't have experience with Mugden he wouldn't have noticed, but he did. The only difference he could spot was Mugden had been very much something separate, this was very much him.

When he saw Tiedoll he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or swear his head off. It became obvious the man didn't remember, but somehow he was still the same. That statement held true for all the people he met after the old man adopted him, all but one.

He hadn't seen the Moyashi.

Everyone else he saw, hell he swears he even saw the Vampire once, but the one person he was most desperate to find was missing.

He was worried, over their many nights alone he had dragged Allen's past from the pale boy's lips, it hadn't been pleasant. His fear at the moment was that his love was experiencing the whole thing again for a second time. Sure, everyone else was happier, but Allen was nearly always the exception to any rule.

He noticed the age differences where similar, so for a while he could comfort himself with the idea he just hadn't arrived yet. But when Lenalee turned one he got worried again, especially as no one really knew how old the other had been. In the end he took to searching the streets, half hoping to find him, half hoping not to.

It was Christmas Eve and he had sneaked out from the 'family lunch' to search, again. Moyashi hated Christmas, every good and bad thing that had happened to him occurred around this time of year. He was lost in thought about what this day had meant to them personally when he saw red, literally.

Against a wall the snow was died red with blood; people walked passed and ignored it, or simply didn't notice. Slowly, he crept forward and things became clearer, hair so white it blended in with the background, exposed skin so pale it vanished in the snow, an arm he thought was covered in blood that was actually just red, a line down the face that looked like a fresh wound was actually a scar, blood splattered and smeared behind as if the boy had dragged himself there after being beaten, or other things.

Finally he stood before that all too familiar face, recognisable despite being younger and thinner than he remembered. The lips where blue and he wasn't moving, not even shivering despite the cold and lack of anything that could protect him from it. He prayed to whatever God existed that he hadn't found his love just for him to be dead.

Quickly, he removed his glove and held his fingers to the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but so slow it was scary.

'Moyashi?' he said the word quietly, no response. 'Hey Allen!' his voice was louder now and he was rewarded with fluttering eye lids, slowly pulling back to reveal clouded eyes. His breath caught.

'Yuu?' The voice was quiet, strained, but it was a voice. He was alive. 'K-Kanda?'

Kanda froze. He remembered, the boy was frozen and bleeding to death and still he managed to stutter out his name. Carefully he undid his jacket and pulled the boy against his chest with little resistance.

' _It'll be okay_ ,' he murmured, not even noticing he had slipped into Japanese. ' _I'll make sure you're safe, I won't let this happen again, I won't let this time be the same. I promise_.'

Not even knowing if the boy was still conscious he carefully maneuvered him onto his back and started running home. He finally had his Moyashi, his Moyashi had his memories, and he had no intention of losing the boy again, of making him suffer like this again.

Maybe God loved them after all, if he was willing to give them a second chance. But he still had several uncomplimentary things to say about the ill treatment of his soul mate.


	3. Extra 2: Allen Reincarnated

**Meant to publish this chapter at the same time as the last one, because both are rather short, oh well, you can have it now. If you can't tell I am just posting the next chapter of this story whenever I feel like or remember, it is rather short and most of it is pre-written, just not quite all.**

 **Warning: allusions to non-con involving children, not stated explicitly but fairly well insinuated, proceed with caution**

 **Extra 2: Allen reincarnated**

Allen knew he would die, and he knew he would take the Earl with him. The only hope he had as the world went black was that Kanda would be alright, that even if he died that the end of the war would also end the Black Order's experiments.

He woke to light and screaming and someone dropping him. He was struck with the feeling of Déjà Vu.

 _Rebirth_ , was his last coherent thought before the collision with the ground, _good thing I'm not as fragile as I look, or is normal_.

For the boy who lived on the streets life was a blur, he had no wish to have clear memories of this time. But something was wrong, he had been walking well before he should have, and his ability to pick locks was something that only came with practice, practice he didn't remember having.

He was scared; too many memories were too clear, clearer than they should be. People are not meant to remember being born, not meant to remember being dropped. That drop must have done something, because he had too many un-explained thoughts, including a nagging feeling that he was missing something. But for an unnamed kid on the streets dwelling on these thoughts would get you killed.

 _It hurt, god it all hurt, absolutely everything_.

Some men had found him, seen his scar, his arm, his hair. They couldn't decide if he was an angel or demon, they must have decided demon cause no one would do that to an angel. The beating was bad enough, he didn't want to know how many bones had broken after they were through with him, but what came after disgusted him.

He wished he could say it was a first.

In the haze of pain and cold he dragged himself out of the alley-way, hoping someone would help, but no one ever did. Before his eyes closed he was greeted with families and lights that for some reason made his chest hurt, though it was the only place he wasn't injured. He had no idea why, like so many things, just one more unexplained event to add to the list.

He felt glad when slowly his body became numb, no more cold and no more pain. Somewhere in his mind a voice was screaming that this was bad, that he was dying, but the rest of him was just glad the pain was finally fading.

In his haze he heard footsteps, but he didn't know how far away they were. The shuffling got closer, and then it stopped.

He felt something warm on his neck, something so warm, compared to his own body temperature, it almost seemed to burn, and for some reason he welcomed it.

'Moyashi?' beansprout he thought, though he didn't know why, he had never heard the word before. But he was more concerned with the voice, that voice felt so familiar, like something reaching out to cradle him, but he didn't remember hearing it before.

'Hey, Allen!' the loud noise caused him to stir, but more than that the images that were swirling through his head, unlocked from whatever prison had held them. Allen, that name was his, that was his name. Pictures of friends and someone else, someone more important, flooded his brain.

Finally he forced his eyes open to see a boy crouching in front of him. He was greeted by dark eyes and hair set in a face younger than he remembered, so familiar yet so foreign. A name swirled around in the confusion that was his half frozen mind.

'Yuu?' his voice was soft and his throat sore, having not been used for anything other than screaming for far too long. 'K-Kanda?' he had no strength for anything loud, and it could only be a question. He needed to know if he was hallucinating (was that the word? He didn't know) or by some miracle the images in his head and the one before him where real.

The boy froze, his eyes wide. Hastily he undid his jacket and reached for him, before carefully pulling his numb body into the burning heat that was another living person. Gently he held him, arms around his head and back to keep him in place.

'It'll be okay,' the words range in his head but he didn't recognise the language the boy was speaking, or thought he didn't, he wasn't sure anymore. 'I'll make sure you're safe, I won't let this happen again, I won't let this time be the same. I promise.' The words were the last thing he knew before he started to slip away, the comfort they brought was something he hadn't known in this life.

Once in the darkness he realised he had no way of knowing which 'time' the boy, no, Kanda, was referring to. Whether he meant the last few years of this life or the first few his previous one.


	4. Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve during the fourth year after Kanda had been adopted that the family met the boy they would come to know as Allen Walker. All three families were over for Lunch as a celebration and they all watched as Kanda excused himself to go walking. It was expected now that he would leave at some stage to go "looking" as he put it, all those years ago. Not even Lavi, Lenalee or Marie, those he was closest to, knew what he was searching for. The adults wondered if the boy even still expected to find it, or if his walks were now more out of habit than any real expectation to find whatever it was.

Lunch was long over, and Tiedoll was happily putting the finishing touches on his Master Piece, when the front door of the house burst open with force. He looked up in shock to see Kanda running in with small, white-haired, child on his back.

'Yuu-Chan!'

'Call a doctor, now!'

Kanda hadn't reacted to the use of his name, that more than anything else set alarm bells off in Tiedoll's head. Getting up he raced to his son to get a better look at what he was carrying. The boy was hurt, bad, covered in blood from various wounds. But more important, he realised, the kid's eyes were glassy and his lips were blue. It was snowing outside and the kid was in nothing but rags; thin top and pants with no shoes, cloth that was ripped and blood stained.

He was sending a message to Mr Lee before you could say Patronus. Mr Lee Apparated to an out of sight place in the house the second he got the message.

There were two difficulties when trying to treat the child; one was that Kanda refused to let the boy leave the house, the second was that the kid wouldn't let go of Kanda's clothes.

The first thing Mr Lee tried to do when he saw the child was move him to St Mungo's Hospital. Even if the kid was muggle, he was so sick he didn't think anyone would turn him away. The problem with this came from Kanda; he refused to let them take the boy out of the house and away from him. Despite the fact that Kanda would have known it was best to move the child somewhere more qualified to help him, he wouldn't let the boy be separated from him. The adults realised quickly that, for the child's health, it would be better to move on to treating him then delay by arguing with the stubborn Kanda, which brought them to the second problem.

The half-frozen and injured boy had a surprisingly good grip on Kanda's cloths, and he wasn't letting go.

No matter how they talked, coaxed or used physical force the child would not release his death grip on Kanda's cloths, he refused to be separated even more that Kanda had. Eventually Tiedoll suggested that the only way they would be able to get the boy to let go so he could be treated would be to get Kanda to undress. This almost work, except the boy switched his hold to Kanda's long hair that he refused to cut instead. Mr Lee decided that would have to do since at least now they could examine and treat the boy with slightly less interference, it just meant Kanda wouldn't be going far.

As they tried to assess the extent of the boy's injuries and get his body temperature to a more reasonable level at the same time, both adults got a better look at their patient. The child was tiny compared to Kanda, and hideously underweight, Malnutrition was likely playing almost as large a part in his condition as hypothermia. They also noticed other things now that they were looking properly; as well as white hair and grey eyes that would stand out the child had a painful looking scar running down one side of his face, a scar that looked like a person had spent a lot of effort to get to look the way it did. The boys left arm appeared crippled, the skin red and wrinkled, neither of the adults would have been surprised if the limb was paralysed.

It took longer than Mr Lee was comfortable with to get the kid treated, by the end he was disgusted with anyone that could do that to a child. He wished he could say that it was all muggles; that wizards were more advanced than to do that to anyone, but the actions of he-who-must-not-be-named and his supporters begged different. He had to use both muggle and magic means to treat the child.

It was late at night by the time he had done the best anyone could. The child was curled up with Kanda, they still couldn't separate them, for warmth; but he didn't like the boy's chances. Mr Lee didn't say it, but he thought it would be a Christmas miracle if he was alive in the morning.

The adults spent the rest of the night discussing the pros and cons of finding the boy's family. The driving force was that if the parents had done this to him, then they had someone definite they could punish. Part of them hoped he didn't have a family, as that would mean that there weren't people capable of doing this to their own child, and they would have an easier time of adopting him since separating him and Kanda was clearly out of the question.

If he survived that was.

So far, the only lead they had was that he was not in the ministry's records. He didn't have a trace so if he had magic it hadn't used it yet and if he was Magic born the parents had never admitted to his existence.

The next morning, Christmas, Marie woke to the sound of a wild animal roaring and then rustling in the kitchen. Carefully, he navigated the house to try and figure out who would be up at this hour. He was surprised when he heard Kanda and someone he didn't recognise. He stood in the doorway and tried to figure out who the second person was. Eventually he heard his father come to stand just behind him.

Tiedoll was in shock; the boy was not just alive, he was standing in the kitchen while Kanda made food. Kanda did not make food, partly because he was too young but most because of his personality, even the bland soup that was being made in curtesy of the child's damaged stomach. Scratch that, especially food that was made with someone else in mind. The boy in question seemed to have noticed them, and was desperately tugging on Kanda's sleeve to get his attention.

'Old man, there isn't enough for you so you have to make your own. I am not apologising.' Seeing his father's face at the idea that the two boys would eat the giant pot of soup that Kanda was making on their own, he added, 'the Moyashi eats a lot.'

Tiedoll watched as the white-haired boy made a squawking sound, whether in protest to the name or the comment on his eating he had no idea. He was more concerned with the supposedly half-dead child clinging to his son, a son that was acting more familiar with a person he had met the day before, than he ever did with his family that he had known for four years. Finally, the boy gave up on scolding Kanda and turned to Tiedoll and Marie.

'A-Allen Wa-alker.' The boy said as he pointed to himself, then he smiled and held his hand out in a gesture of greeting.

That Christmas Eve was the last time Kanda went walking, and the others wondered, but never asked, if it had been Allen he was looking for all along.

Allen was just as strange, if not stranger, than Kanda. After two years of living with him this was the only reasonable conclusion they could come up with. When it came to progressing mentally and physically faster than what was considered 'normal' he certainly managed to keep up with Kanda, even given his rather unfortunate circumstances early in life and his younger age, to the point where they were not entirely sure that Allen wasn't ahead of him.

The first week of living with Tiedoll's adopted family had highlighted several abnormalities that the boy displayed, more than Kanda had ever had (and he had quite a few). Komui had casually done a scan for traces of magic on the boy as a check-up for his father and found layer after layer of it all round the Allen's body. There was so much that Komui couldn't even get an accurate reading for some of it.

There was only one conclusive result; the boy was cursed, most likely several times over.

They never did find the boy's family; mostly because Allen simply refused to talk about it. Some things he would let slip, but never enough to paint a completed picture of what the child had endured for the first four years of his life.

As Kanda had said, Allen ate a lot. He would often eat his own body weight at meals, and yet he remained hideously underweight. Komui and Mr Lee suggested medication and spells, but Tiedoll feared hurting the boy by messing with something that, if the scan was anything to go by, appeared to be rooted in magic means.

Despite his lack in weight the kid was strong, Daisya saw him doing strange push ups during the first few months up to a number approaching 50, Marie confirmed it was a regular occurrence. As the years went by the number increased; until Marie reported that he had heard the boy count to 150 one morning.

Allen and Kanda were both home schooled, for quite a few reasons. One was that they were both ridiculously advance; once Allen got his hands on some books he proved just how smart he was. If the two had been placed in school, they would have been bored, and most likely alienated for being different.

Another reason was that the two were inseparable. They had tried, once, to get Kanda to stay home while Allen went somewhere else, this attempt ended when Kanda nearly killed someone and Allen had a panic attack. This also proved that, despite his politeness, Allen also hated (or feared) people almost as much as Kanda.

Even after two years Allen never fully acted as if he was part of the family, at least not in the same way the other three boys did. Allen behaved the same way around them as three families acted around each other; close friends, maybe a branch family, but still slightly separate. He was not a brother quite the same way the others were. His relation to Kanda was something else entirely and everyone agree that that was their business, some things you just didn't examine properly, despite common sense trying to claim otherwise.

Allen's knowledge of languages was revealed after about a year of living with them, it was not a conversation they were likely to forget. While it was common knowledge amongst the family that both boys were fluent in both English and Japanese, they hadn't realised that Allen knew so much more than that.

Marie had heard a lot of swearing coming from the boys' room one day when they were meant to be doing homework. He and Tiedoll went to see what all the fuss was about. They found Kanda arguing with Allen over something while the other boy quietly refused his demands.

'Yuu-Chan, what's the matter?' Tiedoll was concerned; it was rare to see the boys seriously arguing.

'The Moyashi stole my homework last night and translated it all into Hindi! How the hell am I meant to do it now?'

'Baka, it's your own fault. You need the practice if you ever want to know anything other than swear words.'

'That doesn't give you the right to translate my homework into another language!'

'Allen-Chan,' Tiedoll tried to distract the boys, 'you speak Hindi?'

'Yes, Mr Tiedoll.'

'And you are trying to teach it to Kanda?'

'That's right.'

'Do you speak any other languages, besides English, Japanese, and Hindi?' asked Marie, though that was already a slightly ridiculous list for six-year-old is his opinion, even given that it was meant to be easier for a child to learn a language than an adult.

'French and German are the only other languages I speak fluently, but I know bits and pieces of Russian, Spanish and Mandarin Chinese as well.'

Just how smart was the kid? It was scary.

There were two other people, besides their brothers, that Allen and Kanda spent time with, with any sort of regularity. One was Lenalee, who had revealed that she had magic soon after Allen turned up. The other was Lavi, the Bookman's only son, who they were fairly sure was a squib; given that, at ten years old, he had never performed any sort of accidental magic.

When it came to the intriguing mix of Magic and Muggle words, the adults felt it was handled quite well. None of Tiedoll's adopted sons, Allen included, ever performed accidental magic. The ministry reported that none of them had ever triggered the trace, and Lavi didn't seem to have magic either. Of the six children, only Lenalee ever proved to have magic, so the adults decided that they would simply not tell them so they wouldn't feel left out. The Bookmen decided that it was best for Lavi if he never found out what his family was, so they kept magic a secret from all of those without for years. It worked quite well, in fact, for a long time.

Of course, things got more than a little messed up when everyone walked in on Kanda and Allen dangling Lavi by the ankle in mid-air.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: next chapter is last chapter, other than a couple of extra bits and pieces that I may or may not publish. I did warn you that it was the beginning fragment of something longer that is unlikely to ever be written.**

The scream rang around the house followed by a very loud, 'Oh god, oh god.'

Lenalee, her brother, and Lavi were over at Tiedoll's place to hang out with their friends. Komui, Marie and Daisya were talking to Tiedoll around the table, and Komui had yet to let go of his sister's hand. At the sudden noise all of them went racing to Allen and Kanda's bedroom, as that was where Lavi had last been seen and the voice belonged to him. Lavi was known to push the two boys, often a bit further than he should, and bets had been made in the past about how long it would be before they retaliated properly. However, no one had thought the boys were capable of causing him to scream quite like that.

The first thing everyone saw when they walked in the room was Allen and Kanda, sitting on the bed, with mild looks of interest on their faces. Allen had book open on his lap, but no one could read the title. They followed the two boys' eyes in the hopes of finding Lavi.

The sight was a combination of amusing and horrifying; Lavi was dangling from the ceiling by one ankle. His arms and one of his legs were waving wildly, and his eyes were open further than anyone could ever remember seeing them before. His head band lay on the ground, and his hair was obeying gravity. A few seconds later his hands came to his mouth and the 'oh god' changed to 'I'm going to be sick.'

'Yuu, put him down, now!' Tiedoll was mad, he wasn't mad often, but he was now.

'Che, don't call me that old man, and he deserves it.'

'Kanda-kun, I don't know what he did, but you should let him down. Keeping people upside down can cause brain damage, if you leave it them that way long enough. The blood rushing to the head over oxygenates the brain.' Komui, ever the mild voice of reason, even got Allen interested.

'That's not a problem, Komui-san, I made sure that the only thing that would happen to him would be nausea, much to Kanda's annoyance.' That smile sent shivers down everyone's spine, how a six-year-old could be so frightening was anyone's guess.

'How did you manage that, Allen?' this timid voice was Lenalee, she liked the boys and she liked magic, but this was a little unnerving.

'I used magic to trick his internal systems into thinking he was laying on the floor, but his senses are telling him he is dangling in mid-air, the conflicting information makes him dizzy, while the spell stops the blood from rushing to his brain. The only danger he's in is the possibility of throwing up.'

'Usagi, if you throw up I am dropping you in it,' Kanda threatened. Lavi briefly wondered if getting down would be worth being covered in vomit, and he had to admit the idea wasn't as unappealing as he would have thought. Marie finally spoke up from his place with the other 'younger' people, despite being closer to Komui's age than Lenalee's.

'I would argue that there is no such thing as magic, but Lavi's position kind of makes that impossible.' The two 'adults' and Lenalee went a little pale. It would be useless to deny the truth at that point, and that would make the next conversation a little … embarrassing.

'Well, it would appear that we all need to have a very long conversation about what has just happened. We will do so after Lavi is safely on the ground again. His Grandfather is a little overprotective of his only grandchild,' Komui said, his voice filled with the fake cheer he used when he was about to pass of the blame, that rightfully belonged to him, onto someone else.

'Che,' was Kanda's only reply and Allen stayed silent, but Lavi soon found his feet back on stable ground. He then proceeded to kiss said ground with many proclamations of love. The crowed of people began to make their way to the lounge room to get comfortable for what promised to be a long talk. On the way out of the room, Lenalee asked Allen a quiet question, as he was more likely to answer than Kanda.

'What did Lavi do to deserve that?' she asked, proud her voice didn't shake. The reaction was a rather extreme one, especially for Allen to take part in, he normally just ignored their red-headed friend. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but curiosity begged her to ask.

Allen got that smile again, the dangerous one. 'He insinuated that Kanda and I were in an incestuous relationship as a "joke", we didn't think it was funny.'

Everyone in hearing range shuddered. Once before someone, an outsider, had asked if Allen and Kanda's relationship was "healthy", to use their words. The person had kept on saying things like, the boys were too young for that kind of "experimentation" and other rather pointed comments that made it very clear what they thought was going on. Allen had reacted rather … extremely. It was the only time they had seen the white haired-child lose his composer. He had made it quite clear that he would never allow someone to touch him like that, even Kanda.

During the whole incident, the only thing the adults could think of, but would never say out loud, was the condition Allen had been in when Kanda found him. The subject had been unanimously deemed taboo after that, and normally they were smart enough to leave it that way.

While they walked to the lounge room, Tiedoll sent a message to the Bookmen explaining what had happened and that he would probably end up explaining to their son about Magic. Lavi, after all, was the only one of the five children standing before him that Tiedoll didn't have parental rights over.

Finally, they were all sitting in the lounge room, and the wizards and witch present were left in a rather awkward silence. Because Komui had suggested the conversation, they were waiting for him to start it, but he wasn't sure how.

As those who knew of magic saw it, they had two choices; one, come clean about years of lies, or two, Obliviate all their memories and forget everything that had happened. The three of them were leaning towards the latter option, less embarrassing, except that wouldn't work because of Allen and Kanda. They needed answers from the two boys about how they were doing magic with such precision when they weren't even supposed to have Magic in the first place, let alone be able to control it at there age. Finally, Tiedoll decided to take control, as the oldest present and because Komui didn't seem to be interested in doing so.

'There have always been people who have been born with the power to do things, things that most people would consider out of the ordinary, and this ability tends to run in families, though there are exceptions to this rule. The power is commonly called magic, and the people who used it are referred to as witches and wizards. A few centuries ago it was decided that it would be best if the fact that magic was real was kept from those that couldn't use it, to try and avoid persecution.

'The Lee's, the bookmen, and my family are all old magic families; Komui and I are both Wizards and Lenalee is a witch. The Lee's parents and all Lavi's family are Wizards and Witches, but Lavi was born without magic so he is what is commonly referred to as a squib.

'The reason you four, and Lavi, were not told of this was partly because of the laws of secrecy, but mostly because we didn't want you to feel left out or different from us. We all wanted to act like a normal non-magical family. Obviously, that is out the window now that Allen and Kanda have shown us their little display. So now we need to move to the second half of this conversation.' Kanda and Allen both raised an eyebrow, a silent request to continue.

'The Magic community has ways of finding people who perform accidental magic as children and keeping track of them. Neither of you have been found, meaning that should have been your first time performing magic, however your control and the way you spoke of what you did makes that unlikely. So, we would like to know exactly what experience you have of magic, how much you know, and how you found out.' This was Komui, if he could shift the attention to something else, maybe no one would think about how long they had been lying for.

It was Allen who answered, like always. 'Kanda and I have always known about, and messed around with, magic. We decided that must be what it was as there was no other explanation. We found out about more specific aspects of it after we found books on it.' Having said that, Allen lifted the book he had been holding the whole time so they could see the title, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ , it was Komui's old text book from school.

'Allen-kun, how did you get that book? All of our books on magic are locked in our offices.' Komui sounded slightly strained. a six-year-old practicing spells from a second year book undetected? This was exactly what their systems were supposed to prevent. Kanda snorted.

'Never lock something around the Moyashi, he sees it as an invitation.' At everyone's looks he elaborated as Allen had turned rather pink and wasn't speaking. 'You're all idiots, Moyashi can pick locks quicker than most people can open them with keys. When he was younger, he ended up with a compulsion to unlock anything that was closed, how have none of you idiots noticed? I learnt in the first week that if I had something I wanted to keep away from him, then an open door was more effective than any padlock.'

'Allen picks locks?' that was Daisya's input, one that was mirrored by everyone present. Except Komui, who was thankful someone else was guilty of something.

'He has picked and relocked absolutely every door, cupboard, draw or box, every time it was locked by someone else since the second day he got here. You're all idiots.'

'Why?' This was Lenalee, the idea that every time she locked something a boy a year younger than her went around unlocking it and looking inside was slightly disturbing.

Kanda glared at Allen who had a very strange look on his face, somewhere between embarrassed and the pained look he always got when his past was brought up. After much nudging and glaring from Kanda, glares that would have broken most Giants, Allen finally muttered out a response.

'A woman who tried to "adopt" me once had a locked door, I found out later that she kept some … not nice things in there. I found out when she went to use them on me. After that I leant that it's what people don't want you to know that will hurt you, and it's usually what's behind locks. Never really broke the habit of checking.'

The reactions of the people present were varied; pain, anger, embarrassment, and one case of understanding. They didn't know what they should direct these emotions at though, what Allen had lived through or the fact that he didn't trust them. Or that nearly everything they had thought was safe behind locked doors was really out in the open with "look at me" sign attached.

'I can't believe that you don't trust us, or that you went through all our private stuff. Seriously, Allen-Chan, why didn't you just stop after the first few times when you realised that it had nothing to do with you?' it was Komui, if blame was redirected it couldn't land on him, unfortunately this time it backfired as Daisya snorted.

'Except he had every right to all of that because you guys have been lying to us the whole time we've lived here and, as they showed, it did have something to do with them,' Daisya said rather loudly.

'Yeah, moving passed this interesting thing about Allen and locks, let's get back to the original conversation. Magic and you guys being liars, and that Allen and Kanda found a way to cheat your system without knowing it existed.' Lavi was showing that he was, actually, annoyed that his family had lied to him his whole life, or at least as long as he could remember. He could come back to Allen's irritating habit later.

'Yes, we lied,' Tiedoll was talking again, 'and we will make it up to you, all of you, later. However, at the moment the problem with Allen and Kanda needs to be the priority. When accidental magic is used by someone under seventeen it is registered by the ministry, and the "trace" is cast to keep track of all magic performed near that person until they turn seventeen. We have checked the ministry records nearly every day to make sure none of you had magic, and now you tell us that you have been practicing it for years. Don't suppose either of you can explain that?'

'Maybe cause it wasn't accidental.' Kanda replied.

'What?' Komui was wondering what the boy was implying. Allen took over.

'Neither me nor Kanda have ever performed magic without knowing exactly what we were doing. If your "trace" thing is activated by "accidental" magic, maybe because all of ours was performed with purpose it never registered us as underage?' It sounded like a semi reasonable explanation.

'Perhaps, if that is the case this should be fairly simple to resolve. We just need to get some ministry official over here to see if one can be applied manually, after that everything should be fairly straight forward.' Komui was pretending he was in charge, like he often did. He was smart, a genius, just not as smart as Allen and Kanda.

Little did they know that things weren't as simple as the adults hoped, and were about to get even more complicated than anyone could have guessed.


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Last proper chapter! Sorry!**

 **So, Shiro-chan1827 reviewed last chapter and brought up a few things that I should probably clarify (or just comment on).**

 **The first was the nature of Allen and Kanda's current relationship, it comes up a bit and is rather complicated due to their ages and Allen's past, I will say that I have a short extra already written that explains it more fully coming up.**

 **The second was Alma and and what happened with people remembering that, and so I kind of have to confess something. I haven't got a clue what I was going to do with that, because this an old idea of mine and I can't remember what I had planned, or even if I had read that part of the manga yet (I think I must have, and just kind of forgot it). I realized it wasn't mentioned after I posted the second chapter, but by then I couldn't think of how to add it in, mostly because this is more of a fragment than a story.**

 **For now feel free to make up your own theories, and if a miracle happens and this story is ever continued I will deal with it then, hopefully.**

'What's straight forward? If everything is as simple as we were, again, more advanced than they allowed for, then what happens?' Allen, the boy always asked questions that others sometimes forgot he might want the answers to. Sometimes the adults couldn't believe that it was only four years on the streets, often if felt like he had survived even more.

'If the Trace can be applied manually then we will just treat you the same as we always have, except Kanda will go to a school for magic when he turns 11,' Komui explain with a smile. As he did, Tiedoll kept an eye on his sons (for that was what Allen was to him), so he saw the way they both shifted when he said only Kanda's name.

'What about Moyashi?' Kanda voiced their thoughts.

'Allen-Chan will also go to school to when he turns 11.' If they had looked slightly uncomfortable before they looked rather pale now. Komui should know, should remember that separating them never ended well. He proved it with his next sentence.

'It may be possible to organise for Allen-chan to stay on campus with you, as a sort of medical allowance. But I don't like our chances and he is too young to be enrolled as a student. We will try, but before anything happens we've got to talk to ministry officials in charge of underage magic. While we both _do_ work in the ministry, it is under a different department.'

'You work for a magical government, but failed to tell us it exists?' Marie had stayed rather calm before then, but apparently, that was the final straw.

'Marie, this situation is something we will talk about, but unfortunately we have to deal with this at the moment. Somethings will change, but the fact that you are my son is not one of them. Just let us get this settled first.' The blind boy considered for a moment before nodding his consent.

After that Komui went to notify certain people, two of whom were his parents, about what had happened. He couldn't really say much because there really wasn't much to say. The Lee couple arrived first; they collected their daughter and scolded their son before leaving to make dinner. They had decided to feed everyone as they guessed they would be tired when all this was over, and cooking for Allen was always … interesting.

The Bookman couple, and the Grandpa, arrived next. That was an interesting thing to watch, if you weren't in the family. Both parents came in with much apologising and explanations. Grandpa had walked in, hit Lavi on the head and called him an idiot, before saying simply it wasn't something the boy had had to know as it didn't affect anything. The family had walked out with the nine-year-old complaining that he didn't care if he was magic or not, if there was a theory he could study then that was what he wanted to do.

After they left the only people in the lounge room were Komui, and Tiedoll with his sons, as they waited for the officials to Apparate in. The silence was awkward to say the least, and Komui felt like an outsider for the first time amongst the family. At some stage, Allen had taken hold of Kanda's hand, and he wasn't letting go.

'How long is the school year?' Kanda had had enough; the silence was getting to him.

'Just under ten months, with the occasional break in between,' Tiedoll answered his son

'Can I get home schooled?'

'We could organise it, but it would limit the jobs within the magical community that you can get if you don't have a formal education at one of the recognised schools. Besides, it would be good for you to see people other than just those within our group. We will do our best to make sure you and Allen can stay together, and I have higher hopes than Komui.' He said it with a smile, further conversation (or retaliation) was prevented by the arrival of the officials.

The men in ridiculous robes looked at the slightly surprised boys on the lounge and smiled. They apologised for the apparent stuff up and when to work setting up objects and potions to try and apply the trace manually. They also informed the adults that there would be an investigation to see if the trace really could be avoided simply by making sure all magic was cast with purpose. If so, some changes would need to be made to the system. Everyone other than the two boys was kindly asked to wait outside.

The children went to their rooms and the adults waited, and waited, and waited some more.

Finally, after about an hour, the two officials called the men in with slightly frazzled expressions. Peering in they could see Kanda with his eyebrow raised and Allen with his head in his hands. The objects were making noises and the potion appeared to be spilt in frustration but nothing else was wrong.

'Is something the matter?' Tiedoll was concerned as to what could have caused seasoned wizards to look so out of sorts. They hesitated for a moment before the younger of the two mumbled his answer.

'It's not working.'

'Excuse me?' Komui could not understand how the foundation of finding under aged wizards could be beaten by two boys less than ten years old.

'As you know, the ministry has a similar way of finding children that are able to use magic. Once found the trace is cast and from then on, we are notified of any magic that is cast in their vicinity, with the exception of at school or places where lots of magic is being used because then there are so many spells it is impossible to keep track of who cast what.

'There have been cases, very rare ones, where the initial usage of magic failed to be recorded and we had to cast the trace manually. Usually when that happens, the trace is cast no problem and everything is fixed up within a few minutes. We have cast the charm multiples of times on these two boys and it has yet to stick

'The spell is cast, we see it works, and then it's almost as if it instantaneously breaks. The only possible reason for this phenomenon would be if the boys were older than seventeen, this kind of things happens if you try to cast the trace on adults, but that is obviously not the case.' The official finished the last part with a blush, the older one stayed silent.

It was not a crime to use Magic before being told that it existed, it happened all the time as accidental magic and occasionally continued to do so, but if he could charge the boys he would. He was humiliated; the boys, children, had found a way to trick a centuries old system into believing they were older than seventeen, and it looked like they had done it without the use of magic, while believing they were muggles.

Humiliation was the mild term. In his opinion people like this should be put in Azkaban, a decade ago and a few words may have seen it happen. He missed those days, but he would likely end up is Azkaban himself should anyone find out about that.

'So you can't place a trace on my sons? They will always be able to cast magic without being monitored? You have no way of finding out if someone is using Magic on them?' It was one bonus of the trace; spells cast _against_ the wizard were also registered.

'There's nothing we can do if they really are over seventeen, but the ministry will have to be notified about this.' At the look on their faces he elaborated. 'None of you are in trouble, there is no way anyone could accuse you of breaking the law, but this case is unusual and it will have to be handled with care. Two children under ten cannot be released into society with the same trust installed in adult wizards.

'We will inform the Minister as soon as possible and you will receive an owl with the decision as soon as one is reached. Given your position it is possible someone will even arrive later to discuss the outcome with you.'

'Thank you for your help. I believe that is all you need to be here for?' Tiedoll just wanted these men out of his house. The younger one was nice, but the fact that he was the only one talking left a bad taste in his mouth. There was something off about how the older Wizard was acting; he wanted the man away from his sons, _especially_ his muggle sons.

'Yes, sorry for intruding, goodbye.'

'Yes, goodbye.'

And finally, all the strangers were out of his house. Komui left to inform the others of the new development and Tiedoll and his family cleaned there home. everyone ended up at the Lees' house for dinner and it was … awkward. It alternated between dead silence and screaming matches. However, after the dinner, certain people felt a lot more comfortable around each other. The only person still unhappy was Marie, who said the screaming hurt his ears.

The next day they heard the new, the Minister himself delivered it.

'Good to see you, good to see you. It's nice to meet two boys as talented as you two, yes, very nice.'

The look on Kanda's face said clearly that he didn't like the bumbling, happy, man. Allen was more composed, but those who knew him well could see that he shared Kanda's feelings.

'Well this was an interesting case, very interesting indeed. It took many meetings for us to come to an agreement, and we all decided it was the best way to resolve things.

'Since you did nothing wrong you want be charged with anything, you boys will be allowed to continue to live your lives as you have been. What will happen is that you will be required to go to school, both of you, as soon as possible.

'You are already so skilled and we have no way of monitoring you, so it was decided that the only way to deal with this is to get you trained as soon as possible, and have you spend the majority of your time in a facility that will be able to deal with any … accidents. The only other options are the Magical gaol or a Magical hospital.' Tiedoll sent the man a look and he was quick to continued. 'And as you are obviously not Criminals, or sick, a school is the only option we are considering.' Komui wondered if that was the truth.

'Your Guardian here is free to organise which school, and the specifics of classes and special allowances, the only rules are that you both must be on a magical school campus from the start of the next school year for the duration of your tuition. School reports from teachers will be required as proof that you are attending. We would like you to be put in classes as soon as possible and to send your grades to see if we were mistaken in the trust that will be placed in you. Apparation lessons and test will be available as soon as your Guardian gives permission, you will not have to obey the age restriction on that.

'In terms of magic outside of school … we will leave that to your guardian's discretion. That being said, any accidents will be accounted to him.'

Tiedoll didn't like it. He didn't like the way Cornelius smiled when he mentioned trust. The speech made it sound like the boys were indebted to him for allowing them to study, that because they were advanced they were obligated to serve him in some manner.

The image that filled his head was one of the boys dressed as solders, fighting just because they were offered shelter. He hated the image and tried to banish it, tried to get it out of his head. But it was so clear, he could see them, just a few years older, dying, covered in blood. It just wouldn't go away.

'So, any questions, requests, things you think are unfair? I think the deal is pretty good given the circumstances.' The man seemed to like the sound of his own voice.

'So the requirements are that the boys attend a school starting this year and that we send you reports and grades as they become available?'

'That about sums it up.'

'If that is all then we have no problem. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to organise and a limited time to do so.'

'Of course, of course, see you at work Mr Tiedoll.'

'Yes, see you then.'

Allen's voice broke the silence that developed after their important guest had left.

'May you please add finding a way to cover up my scars to the list of things to do before school? I'll stand out enough as it is.'

The next few months were spent trying to organise which school would take the boys. They were spent visiting the schools and discussing plans for lessons and allowances that the school would be willing to make. They were spent doing tests trying to gage just _how_ smart they both were, just how bored they would be in a first-year class. They were spent getting to know teachers, and teaching the teachers that somethings would just have to be done differently, if this was going to work.

The next few months were very busy, very complicated and, in some cases, very irritating.

September saw both boys on the train to Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	7. Extras 3-8

**AN: just those few little bits and pieces to fill in the blanks, or create them. Extras 3-8, Take place around the second chapter and before the third, timing isn't really important, and if it is it should be clear enough went it happened.**

IMPORTANT: _Italics indicates they are speaking Japanese. This will be most important conversation between the two as they don't want to be over heard._

 **Extra 3: Christmas**

Allen woke up with a sore head and the realisation that he should be dead, many times over. He also woke up warm and comfortable for the first time in his short life. For once he knew who he was; he remembered why he felt something was missing and how he knew things that four year olds had no right knowing.

He had found his missing pieces.

Kanda's arms were wrapped around him, the major source of warmth in the too soft bed. The promise his lover had made just before he passed out was still clear in his mind. He was also happy to note that most of his memories from the past couple of years were blurry; he had no wish to remember them.

He peaceful reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a wild animal growling, his stomach reminding him that he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

'Moyashi, how can such a small body make so much noise?' He looked up into Kanda's eyes. While his mouth looked annoyed his eyes spoke of teasing and kindness. For some reason his cheeks felt warmer than they did before.

'Ba-Bak-k-Kanda.' He frowned, why was he stuttering? Kanda was frowning to.

'I think you got a little too cold yesterday. Doesn't matter, we'll fix it. But first we need to shut that belly of yours up.' With that he dragged Allen out of bed, wrapped him in warm cloths and led him to the kitchen. Just before he started to prepare a _very_ large pot of soup he turned around and offered a smile, a rare true smile that was actually happy and not a smirk at someone's misfortune.

'Merry Christmas, Allen; and Happy Birthday.'

 **Extra 4: Innocence**

' _Hey Moyashi, your arm, is it still…?_ ' Kanda trailed off; despite the fact they were speaking in Japanese he couldn't bring himself to say it. Allen held his bandaged left arm to his chest and nodded. His stutter was getting better but he still didn't trust himself to talk when he could avoid it.

' _I suppose that explains things, why you're still alive and how you got better so quickly_.' Allen glared at the comment and stuck his tongue out. A few days after arriving and they were settling into the old routine of insults, with the occasional exchange on information.

' _You're the only one_.' Kanda spoke softly and look at him, Allen just looked confused. ' _You're the only one who has innocence. I have seen many of the other exorcists, none of them have it_.'

' _So it wo-worked_?' Allen didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

' _Yeah, yeah it worked_.'

Allen spent the rest of the day crying into Kanda's shoulder; whether for happiness at his success or sadness because he was once again so different and alone from everyone else, Kanda didn't know.

 **Extra 5: 'Others'**

' _They are still there_.' Kanda turned around, after two weeks of getting to know each other it was his turn to be surprised. Allen just held a hand over his right eye. ' _I can feel them, the others are still sleeping but they are there_.'

' _Are they a danger? To you or anyone else_?' Only those who knew him very well would detect the worry in his voice.

' _No, we made our peace, there at the end. They are no danger to anyone; I don't think they will even wake up without some sort of disaster, and I mean one that would probably leave me either brain dead or so traumatised I would wish I was_.' Kanda wasn't so sure that was reassuring.

 **Extra 6: Magic**

'Hey Kanda, do you know what the weird thing is?' The raised eyebrow showed Kanda's need for more information. 'It feels almost like innocence but it's not. Clown Crown is defiantly something separate from me, a second living thing. This is almost the same but it is _me,_ it comes from me, like another limb. If I didn't remember my past life and if I didn't have innocence I don't think I would even notice it. So I was wondering if you had it to and if you did if you knew what it was?'

Kanda frowned, thinking carefully before answering.

'I know what you're talking about, I can sense it to. But I don't know what it is.'

'If it feels like innocence, you recon we can use it in a similar manner?'

'Only one way to find out, Moyashi.'

The two boys spent the rest of the day moving various objects without touching them, defying the laws of physics and just generally messing around. As Allen commented later, they were only four and seven, why shouldn't they act like kids every now and then? God knew they would never have a childhood any other way. By the end they came to the mutual agreement just to call it magic and be done with it.

Daisya never did find out why, or how, all his cloths suddenly turned pink overnight.

 **Extra 7: Friends**

Lavi and Lenalee were exactly as Allen remembered them, he wasn't sure that was a good thing. He was glad that they seemed happy, but they had last time too, despite the more unfortunate circumstance. After introductions were over, he praised his experiences in acting and his marvelous poker face for not giving away their past, and they all settled into a comfortable friendship. Lavi even commented on it.

'I thought it was weird how familiar Yuu-Chan felt when we meet, but I wrote that off as us being young and spending so many years together. But for some reason I feel like I've known you all my life as well, Allen-chan, even though we only just met today. I wonder why that is?'

'Maybe it was a previous life the four of us shared?' Lenalee suggested.

'Maybe,' Allen and Kanda agreed, careful to keep their faces perfectly blank.

 **Extra 8: Adult hood**

' _Hey, Kanda?'_ Allen started with crimson cheeks. This should be interesting.

' _What, Moyashi_?' Kanda wouldn't deny his curiosity about why Allen was so red in the face.

' _Do you find it … disturbing that we look so young but we remember … you know … that?'_

' _That?'_ Allen went even brighter red.

' _Being adults, together.'_ Now Kanda was also crimson, he put his hand over his eyes as if to block out the memories. He knew what Allen was referring to.

' _Yes._ '

'W _ould you ever … you know … with me …now?'_ Allen no longer just looked embarrassed, he looked slightly worried. Kanda knew why, thinking of the state he had been in when they found him.

' _No, not right now, maybe when were both older,_ much _older._ ' Allen looked at him curiously.

' _Moyashi, I love you, but not like that, not now, and for multiple reasons._

' _The first is that I am seven,_ seven _. This body does not get those kinds of urges, not yet. Hormones are responsible for quite a lot, and mine say I'm not ready._

' _The second reason is that you are four. The idea of you as you were, of you as an adult, turns me on. The sight of you now, as a child, turns me off. The idea of anyone hurting you while you look like that, of doing those kinds of things to you while you are in that form, makes me wish I still had Mugden so I could kill them._

' _I loved you like that when you were older and could reciprocate those feelings, and I probably will again sometime in the future. But currently? The idea has no appeal and is incredibly awkward.'_ Allen looked thoughtful after Kanda's speech. But he had even more they needed to think about.

' _You realise because your older than me you'll likely get those feelings sooner than I will, right? You also understand that after certain … things … it could be even longer before I allow someone to do those kinds of things with me, even you?'_ Kanda knew, he also remembered from before.

' _Moyashi, as I said, I love you. I intend to wait for you, and if you never feel like you can than that will change nothing. You are mine, and that is all that matters, no matter how old we are or what we do, that fact won't change._ '

Allen gave one of his smiles, those smiles that were reserved only for Kanda, and curled up and went to sleep.

Several rooms over Marie was thinking that he really needed to learn Japanese. So were Tiedoll and Daisya as they hovered next to the door.


	8. Extra 9: Separation

**AN: this does not represent my views about anything, I am trying to channel Kanda or other characters, please treat it like the fiction that it is. Also, this extra was meant to be short, that didn't happen.**

 **Adding swearing, and the foster care and child services, to list of things contained in this story that possibly need a warning. A warning for incorrect descriptions of things applies here.**

 **IMPORTANT: this is the last thing I have written, and likely the last thing I will write for this story, and so this will be set as complete. If anything from this inspires you feel free to write your own version of how you think it would have continued, just let me know so that I can read/recommend it.**

 **Extra 9: Separation**

Kanda glared at Komui as the idiot smiled and blabbered on with pointless reassurances. He didn't care that he knew exactly where Allen was going and why, didn't care that he would be with a responsible person at all times, and especially didn't care how many times someone who was still a teenager managed to fit the words "everything will be fine" into the same sentence. What he cared about was that his Moyashi was going to leave his range of sight, and bad things had a habit of happening in the past when they were separated.

According to the supposed adults, Allen had to go to a doctor's appointment with Komui while Kanda stayed home and "talked to some lady whose job it was to make sure he was happy", their words not Kanda's. Both boys often wondered how they could possibly still think them so oblivious.

While it was true that Allen was going to see a doctor, it was for his mental and emotional health rather than about any of his physical conditions. It made sense to both of them, given the very limited view the adults had of his past and his apparent age, why they would consider this necessary. It was also obvious why he needed to go when he was a child adopted off the street, currently still having all the masses of paper work being filled out that was required for him to legally live in today's society.

It was simple enough, especially for people of their maturity. What wasn't so simple was that Kanda wasn't allowed to go with him, and that the "talking to the nice lady" was just an excuse.

It amazed the boys that, after all this time, Tiedoll, the Lee's, and even the Bookman Clan, still insisted on treating them like they would any other child their age. It didn't matter how many times they proved that they did, in fact, understand the world around them, or displayed just how advanced they were, their physical appearance continued to make them forget the truth of the matter. Kanda had lost count of the number of times he had stood just outside closed doors and listened to them talk about them as if they were deaf and could not hear. He knew exactly how nervous his relationship with Allen made them feel, had heard the whispered comments about "dependence" and "attachment issues" made as if they wouldn't understand the big words. He understood just fine, thank you very much, and it pissed him off that they could talk about him like that.

It wasn't anyone's business, and while Tiedoll sometimes seemed to accept that, the people from child services weren't anywhere near okay with it.

Kanda _understood_ that as part of a family that consisted of several adopted boys the government felt the need to keep an eye on them and make sure they were fine, didn't mean he had to like it. He and Allen simply didn't _fit_ into the pictures, frames, and boundaries about normal that this world seemed determined to place them in. He knew that their relationship was seen as not normal and unhealthy, worryingly so, to those who saw it from the outside, but it made perfect sense to them.

So here he was, sitting on his lounge, twitchy as hell, because the adults thought they two of them needed some separation in order to be able to function when they got older.

They didn't understand, and he didn't either, but he knew something was going to go wrong. His Moyashi wasn't here, wasn't somewhere he could see him, wasn't fucking _safe_. He _needed_ to be there, needed to check on him, needed to protect him, why couldn't they simply understand?

The woman was here, all bright smiles and condescending words. Kanda noticed, vaguely, as Tiedoll showed her into the room where he was sitting, asking if she wanted anything to drink and making all the polite chit chat that these idiots were so obsessed with before she _kindly_ kicked him out of his own lounge room to make sure he didn't influence Kanda's answers. Kanda hated her, like he hated everyone of her kind, that insisted on sticking their noses where they didn't belong and trying to tell him how he should behave.

These people who seemed worried about what he and the Moyashi did together, as if they didn't know that Kanda would do anything to protect him, like anyone would who had watched their soul mate die once already.

She was talking, but Kanda was having trouble focusing on her words. Her voice, so condensing and sickly sweet, grated on his already fraying nerves. His Moyashi wasn't _hear,_ he had no proof that he was _safe_ , why did these people insist on treating him like the child he so clearly wasn't instead of allowing him to _do something_ about it.

The child services woman sighed as the boy in front of her, Yuu Kanda according to her documents and her previous visits, failed to respond to her words in any way other than to twitch and jerk slightly. He had been just fine the last time she was here, other than his obviously unhealthy dependence on the white-haired freak that made pretend it was a child. That was why she had suggested, and organised, the chance to talk to the boy by himself.

'Listen, Yuu, I understand you don't like it, but it really is for the best that you and Allen get a little separation. It would probably be a good idea for you father to let him go somewhere where they could give him the help he needed, if you actually cared about what was best for you friend.'

Kanda's attention was caught by the use of his and his Moyashi's first names, and something in him finally snapped. Many years later his family still wouldn't know exactly what set him off, the use of his first name or the things she was implying, they only knew it was a struggle to pull the supposedly younger child off the woman he seemed to determine to end.

At long last Kanda seemed to give up on trying to kill his social worker, he then took their momentary relaxation to sprint out the door. Tiedoll raced after his son, not really concerned about anything else, while Marie and Daisya tried to decide whether the poor woman, who really should have known better in their opinion, needed an ambulance or not. They quickly came to the decision that she was fine, her words confirming it, and realised that Kanda mustn't have been that determined to kill her as he had appeared, because they knew she would be a lot worst off if that had been the case.

No, he had been trying to create a distraction in order to go and find Allen, something he had been successful in doing. This realisation had them racing out the door after their Father.

Komui, when he eventually found out what had happened, would cheerfully admit that he hadn't done any better with Allen than they had with Kanda.

It had been obvious from the moment they were in the car and the Lee's mother started driving them that something was wrong, despite the way he loved to act Komui wasn't stupid. He had seen immediately how uncomfortable Allen was sitting alone in the back seat, watched him constantly frown at the place Kanda would normally be sitting next to him, if certain so-called professionals hadn't decided that this was necessary, and had started chatting about anything and everything he could think of in order to try and distract the boy.

Sometimes he really regretted living among Muggles and having to abide by their rules, but then he remembered that he wouldn't know the boy at all if he didn't and got over his mild irritation.

As the minuets passed, Allen just kept getting worst. By the time they had arrived at the clinic he was pale, eyes wide with nervousness bordering on fear. While a normal child might be anxious about going to the doctor, Allen had never been one of them, but then Allen was normally with Kanda and Kanda wasn't there, it was just the three of them and Komui was no longer sure that everything would be fine the way he had tried to assure both the younger boys.

After five minutes of sitting in the waiting room, which both Komui and his mother had to admit was rather crowded, the child was sweating and breathing heavy, hands gripping the side of the chair so tightly it was a wonder it didn't break.

The doctor tried to call them in, but Allen wouldn't move. He didn't appear to react at all, until Komui realised that he could hear the boy mutter the words "don't touch me" over and over again under his breath.

Later, Mrs Lee might feel sorry for the poor nurse that tried to help, at the time however all she could think was that the woman was an idiot, as was the social worker that had suggested this ploy, and that maybe they should take the boys and go back to the Magical community, consequences be damned. The Nurse seemed to be trying to get the boy to calm down, unfortunately that involved putting her hand on his should, and that was possibly the worst thing she could have done.

Allen was so fast out the door, everyone else so slow, that she might have been tempted to blame magic, if the Ministry hadn't assured her it was impossible.

Allen didn't know what was going on, where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that he was outside and that there had been people, and again and again he watched as the "Nice Lady" tried to help him by strapping him to a table and bringing the knife down on his arm.

He couldn't breathe, it was over long ago, Kanda was with him now and he had promised to make sure that no one could that to him again.

But Kanda wasn't _fucking there_ , and once again it was an adult's fault, because protecting children was never something that applied to Satan spawn like him.

'Moyashi, Moyashi! Hey, hey Allen! Baka, come one look at me!'

The voice seemed to finally filter down into the dark place he had found to hide in at the same time was warm, strong, _familiar_ , arms wrapped around him dragged him back to safety.

That was how the Lee's and Tiedoll ran into each other, at the same time as they found the two children they had been looking for. Sitting on a swing in an abandoned playground, listening to Allen whimper about the evil people and for Kanda to stay, just stay, _please_. And Kanda saying something in Japanese that no one understood but Allen seemed to get.

'Well,' the older Lee's said to Tiedoll when they had finally gotten the two to go to sleep later that night, 'they would have been bored in school anyway, and it's not like they are unhappy the way they are.'

And while Tiedoll agreed that the boy's happiness was all he cared about, and any plans to have the two separated had been rather forcefully stopped, he would never quite get over just how scared Allen had been, or just how well the child could apparently hide that which he didn't want others to see.

And he would never stop wondering about how well Kanda could read him, despite everything.


End file.
